User talk:1Duy
Crafting tables On a second thought, a crafting template can auto-calculate total bonuses. About new layout, I still prefer the old one, even if in this way stats columns are not influenced so much by set names. The problem is wikia has little horizontal space, since it uses a fixed layout and has a right navigator. You can set an overflow as for bestiary (by the way, great job) when the infos will be too much, but it should be avoided if possible. And furthermore I don't like very much that the set power will be apart from stat bonuses. Yes, the new layout gets a cell for every stat, but materials continues to be separated by BRs, and who cares? Anyway you're the boss :-D --Lucas Malor (talk) 11:09, November 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- I don't know, IMO it's more clear the first one. Anyway you can define the title in the image attributes with : --Lucas Malor (talk) 17:44, November 21, 2012 (UTC) PS: I prefer no templates: it's harder for unexpert users to extend the layout, and furthermore I HATE the template markup :-) Lucas Malor (talk) 00:13, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Stat images are good, but I think it was better to have two columns for ordinary / refined set, since they takes less horizontal space. This way you can't add other infos, as crafting time Lucas Malor (talk) 23:46, November 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Well, tooltips are useful for help and explanations. On the contrary those are informations that are useful to see immediately. One page for any item is good for crafting items, so you can see immediately where to find them, but for craftable items is superfluous IMO. PS: if you mark your messages as minor edits I will not be informed by mail :-) Lucas Malor (talk) 10:10, November 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- See if you like it: Cleric#Premium_Items I also added to the Adventurer the infos about item locations and a star at the end of the item name if it can equipped with any job. --Lucas Malor (talk) 16:00, November 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- Well, I've done. I remain of the opinion that the photo should be placed at the last row: this will save some vertical space too. About additional items, I think your problem is those items are not created in Guilds. You could create a separate article for crafting, putting all infos about set items togheter and let Jobs and Guilds point to it, without include them directly. Lucas Malor (talk) 14:33, November 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- 1. Well, it doesn't look mixed up with Firefox 16 and Chromium 20: http://dl.dropbox.com/u/33183126/craft-table.png What browser do you use? 4. A solution is to create another table under the main set with the additional item, the new set bonus and new total set bonus, and another photo. --Lucas Malor (talk) 08:35, October 31, 2012 (UTC) ---- Don't mind, I don't informed you either about my changes. 1. I don't understand... even if there's no border, the cellpadding separates the two columns, or an item with a long name will be too much close to Materials anyway. 4. For what I know those items are an add-on to the set. They shouldn't be so different by other items, like wings or paints. Furthermore there are sets that have free slots: for example, the Shaman set doesn't have an Hat, so you can add one of another set without loosing the Shaman bonus, even if the look is ugly. I think this is too much complicated to take this into account in a wiki. The important thing is to give infos about the minimal number of items that you must give to an hero to get the set bonus. The other items could be added apart. Lucas Malor (talk) 16:23, October 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- I see you reverted the changes I've done to Crafting tables. I think they are useful: #Item column is more nice if centered, and there's no pratical reason to have it left aligned. #"Full Set Bonus" in the game itself is only "Set Bonus". "Full" is redundant and make it too much similar to "Total Set Bonus". #It's useless to repeat set names in both Set Bonus and Total Set Bonus rows #IMO the photo should be in the last row, the Total set bonus, that has furthermore a more useful information. Lucas Malor (talk) 11:53, October 30, 2012 (UTC) MonsterInfo As you can see I moved the MonsterInfo template out into the wild. It isn't really complete as there is likely formatting that could be added to it to make it a bit prettier but it seems to do the job. However, it seems a bit redundant with the Tooltip type pages you've made on Grand/Grander Ghost. So far I've only used the MI template for a few monster pages for guys who are not yet available to be fought in game. I'm not sure where you want to go forward from here. Grinnsider (talk) 03:13, November 2, 2012 (UTC) When it comes down to it I wasn't sure about the Total Set Bonus row at first until I started to think about how it would make comparing sets a bit easier, which is why I made it one of the parts of my CraftTable template set. It would be possible to allow the total set bonus row to calculate itself. It would require a template setup that is all combined, which makes entering the data a little more annoying. Either that or it would require some interesting use of Div tags and Javascript, sort of in the way the Tooltips work. As per the addon items to the sets, such as the Prospector's Backpack they create their own set names. The idea of trying to add the premium items into the gear table itself seems extra confusing. I like the way they have their own spot at the bottom. Grinnsider (talk) 16:41, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Villagers/Heroes I know, but I am trying to get the other 2 heroes. I will move it for now. Thanks, WilsonOfCanada (talk) 02:10, November 21, 2012 (UTC) RE: table scrolling Hi 1Duy. You can use plain HTML when making tables, so you can use the same method in the example you linked to. I copy-pasted the source code to User:JoePlay/test, and it works fine. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 18:45, November 21, 2012 (UTC)